internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Asghar Afghan
| birth_place = Kabul, Afghanistan | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 6 | heightm = 1.68 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium-fast | role = Middle order batsman | family = Karim Janat (brother) | club1 = Amo Region | year1 = 2017 | club2 = Kabul Eagles | year2 = 2017 | international = true | internationalspan = 2004–present | testdebutdate = 14 June | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 2 | lasttestdate = 5 September | lasttestyear = 2019 | lasttestagainst = Bangladesh | odidebutdate = 19 April | odidebutyear = 2009 | odidebutagainst = Scotland | odicap = 1 | lastodidate = 4 July | lastodiyear = 2019 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | odishirt = 44 | T20Idebutdate = 1 February | T20Idebutyear = 2010 | T20Idebutagainst = Ireland | T20Icap = 1 | lastT20Idate = 24 February | lastT20Iyear = 2019 | lastT20Iagainst = Ireland | T20Ishirt= 44 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 2 | runs1 = 103 | bat avg1 = 34.33 | 100s/50s1 = 0/1 | top score1 = 67 | deliveries1 = 12 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 102 | runs2 = 2,078 | bat avg2 = 23.88 | 100s/50s2 = 1/11 | top score2 = 101 | deliveries2 = 139 | wickets2 = 3 | bowl avg2 = 30.33 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 1/1 | catches/stumpings2 = 24/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 59 | runs3 = 1,056 | bat avg3 = 21.55 | 100s/50s3 = 0/3 | top score3 = 62 | deliveries3 = 4 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 4.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/4 | catches/stumpings3 = 17/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 25 | runs4 = 1,524 | bat avg4 = 43.54 | 100s/50s4 = 4/5 | top score4 = 145 | deliveries4 = 87 | wickets4 = 0 | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 15/– | date = 5 September | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/afghanistan/content/player/320652.html ESPNcricinfo }} Asghar Afghan, born Mohammad Asghar Stanikzai, and also known as Asghar Salamkhail is an Afghan cricketer and the former captain of the Afghanistan national cricket team. Afghan is a right-handed batsman and a medium-fast bowler. In May 2018, he was named as the captain of Afghanistan, for their inaugural Test match, played against India. He made his Test debut for Afghanistan, against India, on 14 June 2018. In April 2019, the Afghanistan Cricket Board (ACB) dropped him as captain of the Afghanistan team across all three formats. On 2 August 2018, he changed his last name from Stanikzai to Afghan. External links * Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Afghan cricketers Category:Afghanistan Test cricketers Category:Afghanistan One Day International cricketers Category:Afghanistan Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers at the 2015 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers